


The big night

by recentlyacquiredobsessions



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Some heavier make out but nothing explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recentlyacquiredobsessions/pseuds/recentlyacquiredobsessions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is Angie's play preview night - her first lead role on a Broadway show. The President called, though, so now Peggy's got to rush to get there on time. Seeing Angie shine on stage and celebrating afterwards only makes Peggy realize how much she loves her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The big night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheepyshavings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepyshavings/gifts).



> My tumblr: http://recentlyacquiredobssessions.tumblr.com  
> Send me prompts!
> 
> This is my first fic - I hope you enjoy it. I wrote it as a part of the Cartinelli Holiday Fic and Art Exchange - a gift for @sheepyshavings. 
> 
> Also, English is not my first language, so I apologize for any possible mistakes (though I certainly hope I didn't make many). 
> 
> Well, here it is. Enjoy the fluffiness.

Bloody hell, Peggy thought, glancing up at the clock on her wall and frowning when her office phone rang for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. It rang again and she picked it up sitting back on her chair.

“It’s the president, Director Carter” her secretary, Alice, said on the other end.

Peggy sighed. “OK, thank you, Alice.”

Half an hour later, she was still on the phone. She looked at the watch again. If she didn’t leave in the next five minutes, she’d be late. This was Angie’s play preview night, her first lead role on a Broadway show. Peggy simply could not be late. 

“Mr. President” she started. “I apologize, sir. I don’t intend to be disrespectful in anyway, but I have a rather urgent business I need to attend to. I’ll fly up tomorrow morning and give you the most detailed update on the situation I can possibly give, but --”

“Director Carter, I’ll call you tomorrow. Something’s come up, I’m sorry. I have to go.” Before Peggy could manage to say anything else, he’d hung up.

Just like that, the phone call was over. Peggy sighed, relieved. The feeling didn’t last long, though. She picked up her purse and her coat and sprung out the door to the lift, that, for some miracle, was already waiting for her. 

“Good night, Alice!” She said over her shoulder as she pressed the button to the street level. 

“I took the liberty of calling you a taxi, Director Carter. I thought you might need it.” She heard the secretary say just as the doors started closing.

“Thank you!” She shouted, hoping the other woman had heard her. She needed to buy Alice a thank you gift. Or maybe give her a couple of days off. Yes, she’d definitely give her a few days off.

Peggy changed her purse from one hand to the other and started putting on her coat. The moment she tied a knot to the band around her waist, the lift stopped and she ran out of the building, getting into the cab and slamming its door behind her.

She told the driver the address of the theater, saying: “If you get me there in 20 minutes, I’ll pay you double.”

The driver pressed down the pedal and they were way past the speed limit going through the streets so fast that she could barely take notice of buildings and people before they were left behind, but to Peggy it felt like the theater was moving farther away as she went forward, like she’d never get there.

Finally, they came to a halt. “Keep the change” Peggy said, throwing a few bills on the front seat. 

A second later she was running the last couple meters to the theater’s entrance and handing her ticket to the man on the door. He gave her directions to find her seat and she walked fast to where he pointed, breathing a little faster than normal.

She sat down and smiled politely at the couple next to her when she realized they were looking at her. Usually that sort of thing would’ve annoyed her. ‘What in the world is wrong with a woman going to see a play all by herself?’, she would’ve wanted to ask. But not that day, though. That day she was so happy for Angie and so relieved for having gotten there on time that it would be almost impossible for anything to change her mood even for the tiniest of moments. 

She took off her coat and just as she finished folding it back on her lap, the lights dimmed and the curtains opened, starting the play. 

For the next three hours, Peggy watched, in a trance, Angie act, sing and dance across the stage. She was brilliant. Of course, Peggy knew that since Angie’s old L & L Automat waitressing days, but now, seeing her shine like this, achieving her dream... Peggy couldn’t be prouder of her. 

When the play ended and Angie appeared again, on center stage, in front of all the rest of the cast and the public, Peggy clapped louder than everyone else.

Instead of going backstage - Angie had put her name on the list -, Peggy decided to let Angie celebrate with the rest of her coworkers. She’d have her all to herself afterwards anyway. So instead she went to the candy bar on the lobby and bought herself charms candies and something for Angie. 

She wasn’t waiting long when Angie appeared, laughing at something the male lead actor had said to her. He was a tall blonde man with brown eyes that crinkled when he laughed.

“Angie!” She called, throwing her arms around the smaller woman’s shoulder to hug her. 

“Peg!” Angie smiled, hugging her back.

“You were wonderful! I’m so proud of you!” Peggy complimented, letting her go.

“You really think so?” Angie asked, her eyes sparkling.

“Of course I do!” Peggy smiled. “You were really good too.” She said, turning to the guy and smiling.

“Thank you.” He nodded gratefully.

“Oh, right” Angie started. “English, this is Jason. Jason, this is Peggy, my roommate.” Their usual disguise falling out of her mouth without a second thought. Angie didn’t think that Jason’d have a problem with knowing the true nature of her relationship with Peggy, but they were better safe than sorry.

“So you’re Peggy! I should’ve known... How many British women could you know anyhow?” He asked looking back at Angie, who just shrugged. 

“Did you really like it, Peg?” Angie asked with glee.

“I loved it.” She wanted so much to kiss Angie in that moment. Or at least squeeze her hand, but she controlled her impulse, instead holding her purse a little tighter. She looked into Angie’s eyes and made sure she saw the sincerity in her words. The smile Angie rewarded her with showed Peggy that she’d seen that Peggy meant it. 

“What was your favorite part?” Jason asked, unawarely interrupting their moment.

Peggy thought about it for a second then answered: “The scene where Angie’s character was alone in her room, crying, and she sang that beautiful song.”

“That’s my favorite song too.” He agreed.

“That scene is so dramatic!” Angie exclaimed. 

“Well, I feel like I must tell you this, Angie... Because you shouldn’t be walking around without this kind of information.” Peggy paused, her face incredibly serious. “You’ve sure got a neck for drama, darling.”

Jason started laughing again, while Angie just rolled her eyes at her, sighing loudly.

“You see what I mean?” Peggy asked him, grinning, causing him to laugh even harder.

“How come you two have barely met and are already joining forces to mock me?” She asked, glaring at them, which just proved Peggy’s point.

“I see exactly what you mean.” Jason nodded to Peggy and she chuckled.

“Jason, didn’t you have to find someone?” Angie asked a little annoyed.

“You’re right! I have to go talk to Louisa about my pants! I almost tripped over them at one point!” He rolled his eyes. “Peggy...” He took one of her hands. “It was a pleasure meeting you.” He said, kissing it with an exaggerated flourish. 

“It was nice meeting you too, Jason.” She smiled.

“Have a good night, girls. See you, Ang!” He said over his shoulder, already walking away. 

“I’ve gotten you something.” Peggy told Angie as they started walking to the street in search of cab to go home.

“You didn’t have to, English.” 

“Nonsense. I’m sorry it’s not a dozen roses, but the President called and it made me late and... Anyway, that doesn’t matter. Here.” She said, giving Angie her present.

“You’ve got me jewelry!” She exclaimed, looking at the candy necklace in her hands and smiling widely at Peggy.

The British woman laughed, opening the door of the taxi that had just pulled over. Angie got in first, telling the driver their address. Once Peggy closed the door and they started moving, Angie took one of her hands in hers after making sure the driver wasn’t looking. 

“Thank you” she said, the corners of her mouth going up.

“You’re welcome” Peggy answered, squeezing Angie’s hand. 

They talked about the show all the way to their apartment door. Angie was still incredibly excited and full of nerves even now that it was over and Peggy was so proud of and happy for her that she took any chance that she got to compliment her.

A split second after the apartment door was closed, Peggy had backed Angie into it and was kissing her passionately. Their mouths moved together in perfect sync, their tongues dancing with each other, hands roaming one another’s body. 

“Are you hungry?” Peggy asked when they came up for air, remembering the actress had not eaten anything but the candy necklace. 

“Yeah, for you.” Angie answered, leaning in to kiss Peggy again. Their bodies were so close, pressed against the door, that nothing could pass between them. 

Angie’s hands went to Peggy’s hair and when her nails scratched the other’s scalp, Peggy moaned loudly. She pulled Angie up and the smaller woman immediately closed her legs around the British’s waist. Peggy’s hands traveled to Angie’s back, pressing her tighter against her. 

“Good” Peggy whispered, out of breath, moving to nibble Angie’s ear. “Because I was meaning to give you a more elaborate gift than that candy necklace.” She heard Angie’s breath hitch in expectation and smiled, moving them towards the living room.

Half an hour later, they were lying naked on the couch, their limbs in a tangled mess, illuminated only by the light of the fire in the fireplace. Peggy’s head rested on Angie’s breasts as she played with the other woman’s delicate hand and Angie distractedly combed Peggy’s curls with her free hand’s fingers. 

“Peg?” Angie broke the silence.

“Uhm?” Talking seemed like too much trouble at the moment. She just wanted to stay right where she was, feeling Angie’s warm skin against hers.

“Are you hungry?” 

Before Peggy could answer, her stomach did, growling loudly in the otherwise silent room, making Angie smile.

“Well, I guess that’s my answer. Come on. Let me get up and I’ll make us something.” She said, nudging Peggy slightly.

Peggy tilted her head up to place a lazy kiss on Angie’s lips. “Do we really have to get up?” She asked, almost pouting. The exhaustion of the long day of work was getting to her and she felt too comfortable to move.

“I don’t think the food’s gonna come flying over here, honey.” Angie answered, kissing Peggy’s nose. “Now, move.” She got up from the couch and put her panties back on. “Won’t you come keep me company?” The small woman asked. 

“I’ll be there in a minute.” Peggy said, not showing any signs she was going to get up from the couch anytime soon. Her eyes traveled up and down Angie’s body as she got dressed in Peggy’s blouse, buttoning it up with slow deliberation, knowing exactly what she was doing to her lover. 

As Angie walked away, Peggy couldn’t take her eyes away from her. The way she moved her hips, her strong dancer legs, her chestnut curls bouncing off her shoulders, her tiny waist. She drove Peggy crazy. And she knew it. 

When Peggy finally appeared in the kitchen, dressed in her black and red silk robe, Angie had turned on the radio and was humming along with it while taking some stuff out of the fridge. 

“What do you wanna eat, English? I was thinking of making some hot chocolate and peanut butter and jam sandwiches. That works for you? Or would you rather a grilled cheese or something?” Angie asked from near the stove.

“Peanut butter and jam sounds perfect, darling.” Peggy answered, sitting on the counter. 

“Okay, then.”

Peggy watched Angie going around the kitchen, feeling her heart grow with love for the woman as she put the milk to boil and made sandwiches, dressed only in Peggy’s shirt. She looked perfect. Somehow, the blouse hugged her in all the right places. Peggy always loved seeing Angie on her clothes. 

In that moment, Peggy just knew it in her heart what she needed to do. She couldn’t imagine loving anyone this much. Specially after what happened with Steve. She felt like she had been broken beyond repair then. She’d been mistaken.

Now she had Angie. The woman had slowly found her way into her life and when Peggy least expected, she had already stolen her heart and Peggy wouldn’t have it any other way.

“I... I’ll be back in a second.” She said, her voice was a little shaky with the decision she’d just made, but she hoped Angie hadn’t notice.

“You alright, English?” Angie frowned.

“Yes, just need to use the loo.” Peggy lied.

Angie bit her lip, but didn’t say anything else. Instead, she started sing softly again with the radio.

Peggy was nervous like she’d never been before. This is crazy, she thought. Pull yourself together, woman. You’ve fought nazis, you can ask Angie a simple question, she told herself as she went to their bedroom and shifted through one of her drawers until she found a small velvet box, hidden between her stockings. 

She took it out and opened it, looking at her late grandmother’s favorite ring. She’d left it to Peggy when she died. It wasn’t intended as an engagement ring, obviously her grandmother wouldn’t have expected her to be the one proposing, but it was an old family treasure and Peggy knew Angie would love it. 

Instead of going straight back to the kitchen, Peggy passed by the living room. She felt like she needed some liquid courage, at least to make her calm down enough so she could say what she needed to say. 

She stared at her choices and decided on going with peppermint schnapps and poured down a shot. She drank it fast, the alcohol slightly burning her throat and put it back on the shelf of the liquor cabinet. It wasn’t her favorite drink, much too sweet for her taste, but her bourbon was over and she’d forgotten to buy more. 

She walked back to the kitchen with her heart still hammering in her ears and found Angie already sipping the hot chocolate, holding a mug with her two hands. Peggy completely ignored the plate with the sandwich and the steaming mug Angie had set out for her and reached to grab the mug Angie was holding and putting it back on top of the table.

“What are you doing?” Angie asked, confused, when Peggy pulled her to her feet.

Peggy took one of the smaller woman hands in hers and cupped Angie’s cheek with the other. She stared at the beautiful blue eyes in front of her for a moment, seeing the questions within them. Peggy bit her lip slightly - that peppermint schnapps shot hadn’t really had any effect. She moved the hand that was on Angie’s cheek down her arm and laced her fingers through the other woman’s, squeezing a little. 

“This is not how I was planning to do this.” She started.

“This what, English? What are you talking about?” Angie interrupted, still not understanding. Peggy wasn’t acting like herself and all of this wasn’t making any sense.

“Just let me say this, okay, darling?” Peggy asked. Angie nodded, but the frown didn’t leave her face. “What I was planning involved a candle lit dinner and amazing desert and ‘As Time Goes By’ was going to be playing on the background...” She paused for a moment, taking a breath and telling herself to cut to the chase. “The point is, I love you. Watching you shine on stage like that, then coming home and making love to you and seeing you walk around wearing my clothes... I never thought I could love anyone this much. I love the way you see the world, always so optimistic. I love that you speak Italian sometimes when you’re really mad at me, that you’re always singing around the house and that you want to adopt every stray animal we pass by on the streets. I love your beautiful blue eyes and the way your fingers on my skin make my heart race with even the softest touch. I love that you’re always here for me, even though I know I’m not the easiest person to be around all the time. I love you, head to toe. You’re the kindest and warmest and most talkative and most passionate woman I’ve ever met. You hold my heart in you hands, darling. I love you, Angie. So, so much.” Peggy said.

She took off the little black box out of her robe’s pocket and kneeled down, opening it up and showing it’s contents to Angie. 

“Oh my God” Angie whispered, her mouth opening and closing like a fish. Tears streamed down her cheeks and her eyes darted from Peggy’s face to the ring and back to Peggy.

“Angela Martinelli,” the British woman said, taking Angie’s left hand again “will you give me the honor of being my wife?” Peggy’s eyes were filled with tears now too.

For once, Angie was at a loss of words, so she just nodded vehemently. “Yes” she whispered, remembering how to talk. 

Peggy slid the ring on her finger slowly, then kissed the palm of her hand. Angie moved her hand to cup Peggy’s cheek and pulled her up to kiss her lovingly. “I love you too, Peggy. So much that my heart aches every time I say goodbye to you in the morning, worrying that you won’t come back to me at night and it almost bursts out of my chest when you do. I love you.” She placed another peck on Peggy’s lips. “I love you.” Another kiss. “I love you.” She said, resting her forehead against the other woman’s and hugging her around her waist. 

Peggy took her left hand again and they both stared at the ring on her finger. It was simple, but beautiful. It was a white gold band with a green emerald stone surrounded by tiny diamonds. Angie sighed in content.

“Do you like it?” Peggy asked.

“I love it. It’s beautiful.” Angie said, still staring at it. 

“You’re my fiancé.” The British woman said, smiling from ear to ear, in disbelief. 

“I like the sound of that.” 

“I can’t believe you’re going to marry me.” Peggy laughed. “I’m so happy!”

“Believe it, English. I’m yours. Have been since you walked through those old diner’s doors.” Angie replied, looking her in the eyes and putting back a strand of Peggy’s hair. “I love you.” She whispered, their lips brushing each others.

“I love you too.” Peggy said and kissed Angie. She pulled the small woman closer, delighting herself on the taste of Angie’s tongue against hers again and the feel of her skin underneath her hands. 

Slowly, they stumbled back to the living room, the food completely forgotten.


End file.
